One of these nights
by Baka con cuernos
Summary: Hemione nunca se emborracha y Fred nunca está de mal humor. ¿O sí?


**.**

 **One of these nights**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Escúchame Weasley.

Fred dejó de revolver la alacena en busca de alguna botella de whisky de fuego que sabía su padre guardaba celosamente, para girarse levemente y ver a una Hermione sumamente alcoholizada parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al ver que incluso la correcta e impoluta Hermione Granger estaba ebria hasta el tope, lo que significaba que la fiesta que George y él habían organizado de último minuto era un rotundo éxito.

Arthur y Molly Weasley salieron en auxilio de Fleur y Bill, quienes, como primerizos que eran, estaban espantados con algunos síntomas que Molly aseguraba eran propios del embarazo. A pesar de eso, decidieron ir y visitarlos para calmar cualquier preocupación y, de paso, darse un respiro de la madriguera.

Con Molly y Arthur en Francia hasta el domingo, los gemelos Weasley no desaprovecharon la oportunidad e hicieron una fiesta a la cual invitaron a casi todo Hogwarts.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —chilló Hermione pateando el piso cual niña pequeña, reclamando por su atención.

Fed alzó una ceja, aún agachado frente a la alacena.

¿Ron?

—Mira, yo sé que ya hablamos de esto —habló en un tono más conciliador mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz en un gesto cansado—, pero es que no es justo. Me parece totalmente inadecuado que tu comportamiento y el de Lavender sea tan... tan descarado. Tú sabes que me afecta y aun así no te importa.

A Fred le sorprendió que, a pesar de estar muy borracha, Hermione era capaz de hablar casi perfectamente. Pero le sorprendía más que lo confundiera con Ron.

Usualmente a Fred lo confundían con George. Eran gemelos, después de todo. Pero, ¿confundirlo con Ron? Eso sí era nuevo.

Hermione debía estar en serio muy ebria, o él se veía realmente mal como para que lo confundiera con el memo de su hermano menor.

—Ron, no estoy celosa. Pero yo pensaba que te importaba nuestra amistad —Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin verlo realmente. Tenía la cara sonrojada por el alcohol y a Fred le pareció que se veía bonita así, sin la expresión severa que siempre tenía.

—¿Sabes qué? Ni me importa. Por mí cásate con ella. Sigan comiéndose la boca todo el día —dijo ella con un deje de rencor en la voz—, fóllense si quieren. Al fin y al cabo, a mí qué me importa.

Fred rio entre dientes mientras se giraba para seguir buscando el whisky de fuego de su padre. Si bien la Hermione ebria era un espectáculo bastante gracioso, en ese momento su prioridad era meter algo de alcohol a su sistema.

No es que Fred fuera un alcohólico. Él normalmente habría preferido divertirse a costa de una Hermione borracha, gastarle unas cuantas bromas y reírse de ella al día siguiente cuando estuviese sobria y avergonzada de su desliz.

Pero eran las dos de la madrugada y no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol.

Peor aún. Estaba irritado, y todo a causa de su hermano George, a quien le pareció buena idea probar unos sospechosos hongos mágicos que, según Dylan Corby, un chico de séptimo año, iban a ponerlo en un estado de éxtasis y euforia.

Y así fue como por quince minutos. Luego empezó a vomitar.

.

 _George se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó por cuarta vez._

— _Se le pasará pronto —aseguró Corby._

 _Fred vio a su hermano, recostado sobre el váter y con el rostro pálido._

— _¿Seguro?_

 _Una arcada llegó a George y devolvió el estómago por quinta vez._

— _Seguro._

 _Corby se fue, dejando solos a los gemelos Weasley. George siguió vomitando mientras Fred pensaba en la fiesta llevándose a cabo en el patio, sin él._

— _Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme así, Fred._

.

Fred pasó casi dos horas cuidando que George no se ahogara con su propio vómito. Ni siquiera cuando tomó cinco pastillas vomitivas para no ir a casa de la tía Muriel hace dos veranos se puso tan mal. Pero justo cuando Fred consideraba seriamente llevarlo a San Mungo, George se recuperó.

Tomó una ducha rápida y salió fresco, como si no hubiese estado vomitando por casi dos horas. Rápidamente se integró a la fiesta de nuevo, como si nada. Tal vez eso también era efecto de esos hongos. Él, por su parte, había perdido su característico buen humor, aunque no era algo que un poco de whisky de fuego no pudiese arreglar.

Tan solo debía encontrar la bendita botella y la imagen de su hermano devolviendo el estómago una y otra vez se borraría de sus pupilas.

—Al menos di algo —gruñó Hermione al verse ignorada.

Pero Fred no le prestó atención. Estaba desconcertado, él podría jurar que la botella estaba en ese preciso lugar.

—¡Estás ignorándome!

 _¿Dónde te escondes, whisky de fuego?_

—¡Ronald!

Entonces Fred tuvo una idea y sacó su varita.

—¡Te lo advierto, Ron!

Fred hizo una floritura con su varita, murmuró un _revelio_ y el whisky de fuego apareció. Lo tomó, satisfecho de su hallazgo. Realmente no fue difícil, pues hace algunos años, cuando él y su hermano estaban en su primer año en Hogwarts, habían visto a su padre usar ese mismo truco para ocultar algunos cachivaches muggles de la señora Weasley.

.

 _Arthur Weasley metió un destartalado cronómetro a la caja antes de cerrarla._

 _Aunque Molly pensara que sus tesoros no eran más que un montón de basura muggle —y tal vez lo eran—, él no iba a permitir que ella los tirara luego del trabajo que le costó conseguirlos._

— _Y recuerden niños, ni una sola palabra a su madre._

 _Finalmente, con un movimiento de varita, la caja llena de artilugios muggles desapareció._

.

En aquel entones eso funcionó con su madre, pero ahora el señor Weasley tendría que encontrar un mejor truco.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Entonces Fred recordó a Hermione. Cuando el hechizo impactó a solo centímetros de su cabeza sospechó que la chica estaba enojada, y lo confirmó cuando vio que ella iba a volver a hechizarlo, pero esta vez no planeaba fallar.

—¡Taranta...! —El hechizo murió en sus labios en el momento en que Fred se puso de pie y la encaró.

—¡Hey! Granger, soy yo.

 _No-puede-ser._

A Fred le hubiese gustado fotografiar la reacción de Hermione al reconocerlo. Confusión, sorpresa, pánico. Toda una vorágine de emociones que para Fred resultaron simplemente graciosas.

Hermione, por su parte, se sintió morir.

—No eres Ron —dijo quedamente tras unos segundos.

—Nope.

—Eres Fred.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —dijo socarrón.

Hermione desvió la mirada avergonzada, pensando en la sarta de tonterías que había dicho y que Fred probablemente usaría después en su contra como material de bromas de mal gusto. Se lo contaría a todo Hogwarts, incluso los profesores se enterarían de su desliz.

 _¡Qué humillante!_

Luego de servirse un vaso con el whisky de fuego y darle un buen trago, Fred caminó hacia la puerta, ahora más dispuesto a unirse a la fiesta allá afuera y ser parte de la diversión que a esa hora debía estar en su clímax.

Molestar a Hermione era entretenido, pero luego de pasar dos horas viendo a su gemelo vomitar, lo único que quería era divertirse y relajarse. Ya tendría tiempo para fastidiar a Hermione después.

Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo antes de poder salir de la cocina.

—Fred.

—¿Segura? Tal vez ahora soy Ginny y me confundes —se burló.

Hermione ignoró la burla.

—Escucha, lo que pasó fue... Amh, una broma.

—¿Una broma? ¿Tú haces bromas? —preguntó con diversión.

—Sí. No. Quiero decir, nada era en serio. Ron no me gusta.

—Ahh, entonces nada era cierto.

—Así es.

—Y no te gusta mi hermano.

—Exacto.

—Y tampoco estás celosa.

—Para nada.

—Entiendo.

Fred asintió; parecía convencido. Dentro de la mareada mente de Hermione su justificación había sido lo suficientemente convincente y lógica como para pensar que el Weasley le había creído y que su reputación frente a los profesores ya no corría peligro.

Suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces —dijo Fred pensativo luego de unos segundos— Si te dijera que detrás de ti pasaron Ron y su novia rumbo a las habitaciones, a ti no te importaría, ¿verdad?

Con un movimiento que casi le rompe el cuello, Hermione giró su cabeza en busca de Lavender y Ron, pero solo vio algunas personas dormidas en el piso; ningún rastro de la pareja.

Luego Fred estalló en carcajadas, y Hermione se sintió estúpida por haber caído en su trampa.

—No es gracioso.

—Es que no viste tu cara. Fue como... ¡uhg! —se burló, imitándola con una mueca exagerada.

—¡Yo no hice esa cara!

Fred siguió riendo entre dientes, mientras se servía nuevamente algo de whisky de fuego.

—Tranquila, Granger. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, yo soy una tumba con los secretos —le aseguró—, aunque...

—¿Aunque?

—Bueno, a veces se me olvida. Pero con el incentivo adecuado...

—Un incentivo... —repitió ella con recelo.

—Sí, ya sabes, cosas simples como dejar de restringir el negocio de artilugios Weasley en Hogwarts —comentó con simpleza.

Ella pareció analizarlo, lo que era un avance, ya que en condiciones normales ella ni siquiera lo habría considerado. Una Hermione borracha, en cambio, no parecía saber usar su raciocinio para darse cuenta que negociar con Fred Weasley nunca era buena idea.

Tal vez se estaba aprovechando un poco de su estado etílico, pero Fred no se perdonaría si dejara ir una oportunidad única como esa.

—Tomo tu silencio como un sí —dijo tras unos momentos.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entre ofendida y altanera.

—Podré estar ebria Fred, pero conozco muy bien mis deberes como prefecta.

—¿Y entre los deberes de la prefecta perfecta está alcoholizarse una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts? —preguntó Fred con fingida incredulidad.

—N-no, pero...

—¡Ah! Entonces puedes hacer excepciones.

—No.

—Pero yo sé tus secretos, Herms —canturreó.

—¡Tú no dirás nada!

Fred sonrió divertido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

Hermione resopló molesta. Estaba enojada con Fred por hacerle las cosas tan complicadas, y más ahora que no podía pensar con normalidad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba enojada consigo misma por hacerse la valiente y aceptar todo el alcohol que Ginny le ofreció sin pensar en las consecuencias.

.

 _Ginny rodó los ojos con exasperación._

— _¿Planeas pasarte toda la noche ahí sentada?_

 _Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros_ — _No me siento con ánimos._

— _¿Es por Ron?_

 _Ella no contestó._

— _¿Sabes qué ayuda en estos casos?_ — _dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa._

— _¿Qué?_ — _preguntó curiosa viendo la bebida que la Weasley le acababa de entregar._

— _A falta de amor, litros y litros de alcohol._

 _ **.**_

Suspiró. Esa noche no había tomado muy buenas decisiones.

Ahora tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para enmendar su error.

—¡Expe…! —no alcanzó a terminar de pronunciar el hechizo cuando de repente su varita fue arrebatada. Fred había reaccionado a tiempo esta vez y lanzó lejos la varita de Hermione. Era la tercera vez que intentaba embrujarlo.

—¡Adiós varita! —dijo triunfal.

Al verse despojada de su varita, Hermione se quedó sin opciones pues dudaba poder someter al Weasley usando su fuerza física al estilo muggle. Desesperada, vio en la botella de whisky de fuego una oportunidad para salir de esa situación, así que la tomó.

Fred solo la miró, confuso.

—Adiós whisky de fuego.

Entonces Hermione empezó a tirar el whisky al piso.

—¡Oye!

Fred quiso arrebatarle la botella, pero esta vez los reflejos de Hermione funcionaron correctamente y logró evadirlo. Intentó quitársela una segunda vez, pero sorprendentemente volvió a esquivarlo. No queriendo tentar más a su suerte, Hermione salió corriendo con la botella en brazos y Fred la siguió.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente salió tras ella. La persiguió durante unos minutos, pues, aunque la madriguera no era muy grande, Hermione era más pequeña y escurridiza. Fred sabía que era ridículo estar persiguiendo a la chica alrededor de los sofás solo por una botella de whisky de fuego, pero aun así no dejó de correr.

Por su parte, Hermione sólo buscaba algún lugar adecuado para poder esconderse. Ya no quería seguir huyendo, pero se rehusaba a parar y dejar que Fred le quitara la botella. Eso sería rendirse y Hermione Granger _nunca_ se rinde.

Con Fred pisándole los talones, Hermione consideró meterse en la chimenea, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, tuvo una mejor idea. Subió las escaleras y, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, localizó un pequeño armario de limpieza y se metió ahí.

Cinco segundos después, Fred entró también con una expresión triunfal.

—Te tengo —canturreó.

El lugar era un armario pequeño de aproximadamente un metro cuadrado con algunas cajas y productos de limpieza. Hermione estaba contra una de las esquinas abrazada a la botella, mirándolo con fastidio y sin salida.

La había acorralado.

De mala gana le entregó la botella a Fred, quien la tomó victorioso. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir mientras pensaba en algo que decir para molestar a Hermione, pero justo cuando iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico, vio que no había picaporte.

Bueno, sí había un picaporte. En el suelo.

—No puede ser.

Y así, la que prometía ser una noche divertida y emocionante, no lo fue. Definitivamente ver a su gemelo vomitar por dos horas y quedarse encerrado en un reducido armario no era mejor que disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Oye, déjame salir.

Al menos no era el único con mala suerte esa noche.

—Malas noticias Granger. Estamos encerrados.

.

Para un mago, la varita es algo imprescindible. Es la herramienta que le ayuda a canalizar toda su magia para lograr concebir distintos encantamientos y conjuros. En este caso, su varita le habría ayudado a salir de ese armario con un simple _alohomora_.

En algún momento de la persecución Fred había tirado su varita, estaba seguro. Y en cuanto a la de Hermione, él mismo la había arrojado al piso de la cocina.

Intentar pedir ayuda fue en vano, todos estaban en el patio, disfrutando de la fiesta, y aunque gritaran no los escucharían, la música estaba demasiado fuerte. Abrir la puerta a la fuerza también fue inútil, Fred sólo terminó con el hombro adolorido.

Tan sólo esperarían. Alguien tenía que notar su ausencia.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, recostados contra la pared, con la mirada perdida en la nada y pensando en lo mala que había sido su suerte esa noche.

Fred suspiró resignado. Se sentía cansado, había sido una noche algo larga para él, así que decidió que lo mejor era dormir hasta que alguien los sacara de su encierro.

Hermione lo miró ligeramente irritada —¿En serio no te preocupa quedarte aquí encerrado?

Fred suspiró de nuevo. Hermione de a poco volvía a ser la de siempre: la sobria y poco divertida Hermione Granger.

—No hay opción —contestó—, además tú fuiste la que nos condujo aquí porque estabas ebria.

—Eso es culpa de Ginny —se defendió.

—¿O será culpa de Ron? —se burló Fred.

Hermione gruñó molesta. Decidió guardar silencio, no tenía ganas de soportar las burlas y bromas de mal gusto de Fred en ese momento. Mucho menos hablar del tema de Ron.

—Así que te gusta el feo de Ron —continuó Fred, con la clara intención de hacer rabiar a la chica—. Yo creía que tenías mejor gusto.

Ella respiró profundamente. No iba a caer en las provocaciones del Weasley.

—Aunque no me sorprende. Aquí entre nos, le aposté diez galeones a Lee Jordan a que tú estabas loca por mi hermano —rio entre dientes—. Creo que gané.

La chica lo miró indignada. Sabía que pocas veces los gemelos Weasley se contenían cuando de divertirse se trataba, pero nunca habían sido crueles, y menos con ella, ni siquiera cuando les echaba a perder su venta de artículos de bromas.

Fred estaba pasándose un poco de la raya. Hermione lo atribuía al alcohol que estaba en su sistema y siguió sin decir nada.

—Lo supe desde que estaban en tercer año —contó Fred—, no fue difícil adivinarlo, eras muy obvia. Lo mirabas mucho, creo que hasta Dobby se dio cuenta.

Hermione arrugó el ceño, tratando de ignorar sus palabras

—Pero no te preocupes, Ron pronto se aburrirá de Lavender y por fin podrás tener una oportunidad con el memo de mi hermano. Ya hasta puedo imaginarlo —hizo una pausa—, _oh, Ron, no sabes cuánto me gustas, bésame_ —dijo imitando la voz de Hermione, luego rio ante su propia ocurrencia.

—Ya cállate, Fred.

Fred volvió la mirada hacia Hermione, y al verla, se tensó totalmente.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Lloraba en silencio, sin sollozar y con la mirada fija en el infinito, como cuando algo te duele profundamente. Fred no sabía cómo reaccionar. Admitía que se había portado como un pesado, pero él esperaba que se enojara y lo insultara, no era su intención hacerla llorar.

—Hey, no era en serio —dijo él inseguro. Pero la chica lo ignoró totalmente y siguió llorando, abrazada a sí misma, como si él no estuviera ahí.

Se sentía mal de verla llorar. Quería que parara, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir para calmarla. Había metido la pata. Usualmente George era quien evitaba que sus bromas traspasaran los límites, pero ahora, encerrado como estaba en ese pequeño armario, no había gemelo que lo ayudara.

Solamente eran él y una triste Hermione.

 _Por su culpa_.

Fred la contempló en silencio, pensativo. Una vez, hace algunos años, él y su hermano gemelo habían hecho llorar a Ginny. Ella estaba a punto de entrar a su primer año en Hogwarts y los gemelos Weasley no encontraron nada mejor que hacer que atormentar a su pequeña hermana.

Sin embargo, aquella situación había sido muy distinta.

.

 _Un florero voló por los aires y se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil pedazos_

— _¡Déjenme sola, par de brutos!_

 _Fred y George huyeron despavoridos de la cocina. Ginny siguió llorando a todo pulmón; ella de ninguna manera iba a terminar en Slytherin._

 _._

Inseguro de qué hacer, pero decidido a hacer que la chica dejara de llorar, Fred se acercó un poco a Hermione, quien seguía aún en la misma posición.

—Granger.

Silencio.

—Vamos, Granger, no llores.

Ella siguió sin decir nada.

—Hermione —llamó él al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro, entonces ella reaccionó y lo miró—, lo siento.

El rostro de la chica reflejó sorpresa, luego se torció en una mueca amarga y, sorprendiendo a Fred, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

Él no la apartó, solo se quedó quieto, dudoso de qué hacer. Finalmente optó por dejarla desahogarse y darle palmaditas en la espalda esperando que se tranquilizara.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Hermione, aún acurrucada contra él, una vez estuvo más calmada—, soy muy obvia.

—Oh, vamos, olvida lo que dije. No era en serio.

—Pero es cierto —replicó ella—, soy patética.

—No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy —gimoteó y se acurrucó más contra él para que no viera su rostro—, tal vez por eso prefiere a Lavender.

Fred la miró indignado.

—Hermione —la llamó, pero ella continuó lloriqueando sin escucharlo—, Hermione —repitió con más fuerza, logrando ahora sí captar su atención.

—¿Qué? —murmuró bajito, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Escucha, normalmente no te diría nada, simplemente te dejaría llorar, porque esto de consolar no se me da —comenzó a hablar, claramente incómodo con la situación—. Pero estás siendo muy tonta.

Ella sólo lo miró sin comprender.

—Tienes que saber que mi hermano no es el chico más fascinante —dijo Fred con un tono serio que sorprendió a Hermione—, y su novia no es ni por error el ser más maravilloso y bello. Por eso es muy tonto que tú, siendo la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, estés llorando y sintiéndote mal por ese par.

Ella gimió angustiada, y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Fred se adelantó a hablar.

—No es tu culpa, Hermione —continuó Fred, hablando un poco más gentilmente—. Eres lista, bonita y encantadora. Si Ron no puede ver eso, entonces él se lo pierde —con un rápido movimiento, Fred secó las húmedas mejillas de Hermione usando la manga de su suéter y le sonrió.

Hermione estaba conmovida, y no sabía por qué. Ginny le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones cosas como esas, pero escuchar esas palabras salir de Fred era diferente, más real. La franqueza con la que él había hablado la había hecho sentir un arrebato de emoción y las dudas que nublaban su corazón se habían alejado lentamente, porque con Fred diciéndole que ella era _lista, bonita, y encantadora,_ ella no hizo sino creerle.

En un inevitable impulso, Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Fred la miró, entre asombrado y nervioso, de nuevo sin saber qué hacer. En su intento por hacer sentir mejor a Hermione, solamente había logrado que ésta llorara con más fuerza.

Suspiró resignado.

—Lo siento, lo empeoré.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, no! Fred —hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas, luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió—, te lo agradezco.

Él correspondió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Granger.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaban algo exhaustos, no tenían ánimos de iniciar una nueva conversación, y probablemente faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera, así que lo mejor sería dormir un poco hasta que alguien fuera y los sacara de ese hoyo donde estaban encerrados.

Hermione ya empezaba a cabecear cuando escuchó la voz de Fred.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Ella parpadeó somnolienta —¿Ah?

—En la cocina, hace un rato —explicó él adormilado, recostado contra la pared— Pude haber sido George.

Hermione lo meditó unos minutos, hasta que finalmente contestó— Tus pecas. Tienen un patrón distinto al de tu hermano.

Fred no contestó. Hermione creyó que finalmente se había quedado dormido, hasta que volvió a escucharlo hablar luego de un rato.

—Pecas —murmuró divertido— Así que me confundes con Ron estando ebria, pero eres capaz de diferenciarme de George solo viéndome las pecas.

Hermione soltó una risita.

—Sí.

—Eres todo un caso, Granger.

.

Un repentino destello se coló a través de sus párpados cerrados, seguido de eso escuchó un molesto _flash_ que le recordaba al sonido que hacía la vieja cámara fotográfica de su padre.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y pensar le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Estaba recostada sobre algo blando que definitivamente no era su cama. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte para sus pupilas y la lastimaba.

—¡Fred Weasley! —oyó un grito atronador, al tiempo que era lanzada lejos de la cosa blanda sobre la que estaba.

Asustados aún por el grito, Fred y Hermione vieron a la señora Weasley, parada bajo el marco de la puerta del pequeño armario donde estaban encerrados, junto con el resto de la familia Weasley a sus espaldas.

—¡Llevamos horas buscándolos y ustedes aquí metidos! —Molly miró fulminantemente a Fred— ¡Tú! —luego se giró y encaró al otro gemelo— ¡Y tú! ¡Vengan conmigo!

George ayudó a Fred a levantarse, para luego seguir a Molly Weasley escaleras abajo, rumbo a unas cuantas horas de duros regaños y un castigo seguro. Ginny, aún con la cámara colgada al cuello, ayudó a la aturdida Hermione a levantarse y salir del reducido espacio.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando los gemelos Weasley terminaron de limpiar todo el patio —sin magia, cortesía de su madre—, y cuando Hermione por fin pudo superar su espantosa primera resaca, verían una extraña fotografía mágica pegada en la pared de una curiosa pareja durmiendo abrazada en el interior de un pequeño armario.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for Reading3**


End file.
